Another Innocent Victim
by QuietlyGrieving
Summary: A short story about a girl struggling to escape the grasp of the murderous Freddy. Rated M for violence and brief nudity.


It was a cool autumn night, and every thing was still on Elm Street. Yet, someone was suffering, screaming but no one could hear her. Instead of Freddy doing a fast kill, he decided to torture. He felt so much pleasure in hearing her screams that he wanted to keep her alive. The brown haired beauty was bound tightly with rough rope. Her gentle skin was scratched, wounded, and bruised. The salt from her tears only made them worse. Her clothes were stained by the pool of blood.

"Please…"she pleaded, "I will tell no one. Just let me go."

"Stacey, Stacey, Stacey," Freddy replied, removing his hat from his ugly bald head, "We're having so much fun. Do you really want to go?"

He ran his sharp nails along her dead white skin, and a little more blood began to tinkle down her arm. He reached down and grabbed her hair, and pulled her to her feet as she screamed in pain, even though she knew no one could hear her in the cold, damp basement. Tears poured from her face, as the pain spread throughout her head. She knew she had to get out of there. But she didn't know how. Freddy was not going to leave her, and she was bound too tightly to move. Then something unthinkable happened.

"I think I_ will_ let u go," he smiled in a very evil way, something wasn't right, "It'll be to fun to chase you down and torture you again. Then I'll kill you!" he started laughing hysterically.

It didn't sound promising but what other options did she have? "Fine," she exclaimed, "do what u wish but u may not be able to catch me!"

With a large bloody knife, which Freddy had used on Stacey, he cut the ropes that bound her body. The ropes were so tight that her skin was a violent red and, in some areas, bleeding. She didn't waist another second once she was free. Stacey was weak from loss of blood but she didn't stop. She stumbled up the stairs and entered her kitchen. She wished that her parents never left for the weekend, then this would have never happened.

She ran to the last safe place. Since her boyfriend, her best friend, and her brother were dead, no one was left to turn to rather than an enemy. She peered over her shoulder and saw no one. When she turned back to look ahead, Freddy was standing right in front of her. She fell over screaming and she scrapped the skin right off her cheek when she skidded against the street's rough concrete. Stacey scrambled to her feet and ran the other direction. The more she ran the worse the bleeding became.

She ran closer to her ex best friend's house, Emily. Ever since Emily went out with the cutest boy in school she became popular and became increasingly snobbish. Stacey knew that it may have been the last safe place for her, because Emily's dad was a police officer and carried a gun with him. She ran between houses, twisted and turned into unknown areas, trying her best to escape. Before too long she arrived at Emily's house and Stacy stumbled up the steps, grasping the doorknob. To her horror, it was locked. She banged on the door, screaming frantically, praying that Freddy wasn't near.

Stacey heard the family on the other side of the door, struggling to open it. The door wouldn't even budge. Stacey was screaming for help, but she knew it was worthless. The hairs on her neck stood up, as she tuned around. She stared directly into Freddy's murderous eyes. Stacey didn't want him to win, not now. She stopped her tears, trying her best to hide her fear. Emily's family had not given up on trying to open the door, and continued to pound and push on it.

"You've lost," Freddy laughed, "… again."

Stacey's legs were locked, she couldn't run. Freddy had complete control over her. So many things that Freddy could do was unexplainable, supernatural and horrifying. He slowly walked toward her, and Stacey tried to look brave, but her tremulous bottom lip betrayed her. She heard Emily scream from inside the house. Stacey looked into the window, and saw Emily's blue eyes drowning in tears. She saw that Emily's younger brother was throwing lamps, stones, and any other object he could get a hold of to break the glass, but none was successful. Freddy was soon close enough to touch, and he grabbed Stacey and led her back to the cold, damp basement of her house. "WHY?!" Stacey screamed, "Why do want to do this?!"

"You're such a stupid girl," Freddy replied fiddling with a sharp, bloody knife, "I thought you would know already."

He stared at her, with her hands bound behind her back. Freddy stood up and angrily slashed is nails across her chest. Her clothes ripped open, and Stacey fell to her knees, with her chest exposed. Tears burned the wounds on her cheeks. She couldn't even cover herself. Freddy walked behind her, and bent down to her ear.

"You want to know why?" He whispered, "Because it's fun."

She felt a sharp pain enter her back, and warm blood poured out of her. Stacey screamed as he stabbed her over and over. He only stopped when she fell over, dead.


End file.
